


Hammer Time

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Differences put aside, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Bulkhead saved Breakdown from the clutches of MECH and he thought it was the end of it.But it turns out that Breakdown feels that the scales are uneven and that he owes his old enemy something. Something that Bulkhead has not had in a very long time. But will he accept?





	Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching a clip of Bulkhead freeing Breakdown. Seems he would have let him go without a fight if Starscream hadn’t shown up, especially after knocking Bulkhead out of a laserbeam. Obviously, considering their relationship in the story, this is very OOC but I figured it would be fun to write. Any excuse, am I right? 
> 
> It is interesting that Breakdown actually does pause when Starscream is asking “are you planning to join the Autobots? No! Then finish him!” then Breakdown seems to actually think about it. It doesn’t last long but maybe it’s a sign of Breakdown’s honour code or something. That even he couldn’t automatically attack someone who’d just rescued him, even if that someone was his worst enemy.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

“Hey!”

The voice made Bulkhead whip around, transforming his servo into a wrecking ball as he glared at the Mech that stepped from the shelter of the trees. The green Wrecker had been out for a drive but had started receiving some weird signals so had followed up on them. Up until now, nothing had attacked or jumped out at him so he’d carried on.

Eventually, the signal had suddenly gotten stronger before abruptly seizing. He’d transformed and suspiciously glanced around. And now he knew exactly who was behind it.

“What do you want?” Bulkhead demanded threateningly.

Breakdown held up his hands. “I’m not here to fight,” he stated.

Bulkhead snorted a disbelieving laugh.

“Oh sure, you’ve come to surrender, right?” he said sarcastically.

“No,” Breakdown scoffed, however he did not make an aggressive moves which surprised Bulkhead. Just what was his game?

“Look,” Breakdown said as the two glared at each other. “You….got me out of those miserable fleshbags clutches…”

“When I saved you?” Bulkhead couldn’t resist pointing out, causing the other to scowl but continue.

“Yeah….that. You didn’t have to do that but you did and well….I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What about it?” Bulkhead questioned. Breakdown did not answer immediately reply, just worked his jaw slightly.

“I owe you one….and I don’t like that,” he finally said tightly.

“Look, it’s no big deal,” Bulkhead exclaimed, Breakdown had seriously called him over that? “MECH’s a threat to all of us, no way was I letting them get their dirty paws on our specs.”

“Could have offlined me,” Breakdown pointed out.

“Nah, too much effort,” Bulkhead argued. “They could have still used whatever was left of you anyway.”

“Hmph, I suppose that’s true,” Breakdown acknowledged. “But it doesn’t matter, you still got my aft out of there and I have to repay you.”

“Uh…huh,” Bulkhead said rather dubiously. “And how were you planning to do that?”

Breakdown looked right at him and said. “I can’t promise to let you go if we ever fight or if you’re captured. The others would be on my aft in an instant. And I won’t give you any intel, I’m not about to betray my cause.”

“Must be something you can do,” Bulkhead pointed out, rather curious about what Breakdown was going to propose. Rather pointless to ask to meet if it was going to end with ‘I owe you but can’t actually repay you.’

“There is,” Breakdown agreed. “You released me so that’s what I’m going to give you.”

“Uhh……..,” Bulkhead scratched his head, he didn’t quite get what the other was getting at.

“Release,” Breakdown said pointedly. “I can give you release.”

He smiled rather wryly. “When’s the last time you got that.”

Bulkhead stared before comprehension suddenly dawned.

“Wait, you’re not seriously suggesting….!?” he exclaimed in utter disbelief.

“I am,” Breakdown said with great dignity. “An interface and you can spike me. Still know how to, right?”

“Of course I do,” Bulkhead snapped back, unable to help himself and glaring when Breakdown smirked.

“Well then, what do you say?”

“This is literally the worst trap you Cons have ever conceived,” Bulkhead scoffed before wincing at the choice of words. Oh Pit, he didn’t need _that_ image in his processor.

“Think Megatron would sanction something like this?” Breakdown sneered. “This is all me.”

“Ain’t something I thought _you_ would come up with,” Bulkhead couldn’t help but say.

The blue Con shrugged, saying. “Not making a habit of it? Well?”

“You’re crazy,” Bulkhead said, throwing up his hands in disgust.

“Come on,” Breakdown said, sensing Bulkhead was about to storm off. “When is this chance going to come up again anytime soon? You could offline tomorrow.”

“You keep saying that but it ain’t happened yet,” Bulkhead retorted with folded arms.

Breakdown rolled his optic but continued. “You can’t tell me you’re getting it with those other bots. None of them seem your type, unless you and that Medic have something going on…”

“None of your business,” Bulkhead grouched, he loved his team but none of them were his lover. He certainly wasn’t about to go into detail with Breakdown about why that was. Pft and he was one to talk about Medics….

“Didn’t think so,” smirked Breakdown. “So, you’ve been pretty dry for a long time now.”

“Hnn,” growled Bulkhead. How nice it would be to punch the smug Con right in the face. Kick ass, as Miko would say.

“I’m not judging, just saying, you can’t have had a good frag in a pretty long time,” Breakdown told him. “But I can give you one.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bulkhead mumbled, he was out of here. Before he could transform and drive off however, there was a sudden _click_ and he started back.

“What!” Bulkhead exclaimed in shock as his optics flew down to the source of the click sound to find that Breakdown’s interface panel was open and exposed for all to see.

Okay, that was a move no one would do. Not even for some damn elaborate trap, you just did not make yourself that vulnerable. If you got shot there….it didn’t bare thinking about.

“Believe me now?” Breakdown asked softly.

“I…uh….aw slag,” Bulkhead groaned, rubbing his face. “You really are serious about this?”

“Wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t,” Breakdown growled, optic flashing. “Well? I don’t really want to hang around like this…”

“Give me a minute,” Bulkhead snapped, he didn’t want to make a snap decision. He shouldn’t make a snap decision……

This was crazy, it was literally the most insane proposal he had ever heard. It had to be a trap or some sort of joke, no way Breakdown was really truly being serious about having Bulkhead frag him. It wasn’t just a case of them being on opposite sides, the two despised each other, ever since Breakdown had betrayed the Wreckers. Even if this was a just a onetime frag, it was a terrible idea to even consider.

So why wasn’t he driving off in disgust?

“Slag it all,” he groaned to himself, rubbing at his face once more. By Primus, was he seriously tempted by this? How long had it been since he’d been with another Mech? Far too long, he’d been self-servicing so much he could barely remember what another Mech’s touch felt _like._  

Something stirred within him, growing stronger by the moment until it felt too painful to walk away. This really could be his only chance to get some proper release and….he couldn’t pass it up.

Breakdown was still waiting patiently, seeming to sense that Bulkhead was softening.

“Alright,” he sighed heavily. “Let’s do this.”

“Knew you’d agree,” Breakdown remarked rather smugly but he also looked relieved. “Come on, let’s get out of the open.”

“Mnn,” Bulkhead grunted. He couldn’t argue against that though, he didn’t want _anyone_ coming across them. And being here increased the likelihood of Soundwave getting wind of what they were up to. “What about over there?”

He pointed in the direction of an abandoned looking building, an old storage facility if he remembered rightly.

“Looks alright,” agreed Breakdown, clicking his modesty panel back into place. “Come on.”

He transformed and started off towards the old warehouse. Bulkhead sighed but also followed suit. He’d just see how things went and if Breakdown pulled anything funny, he’d pound him with his own hammer. Although funnily enough, this encounter would involve pounding one way or another.

The short drive was completely uneventful, no Vechicons burst out of hiding to blast at him and they duly arrived and transformed. Breakdown glanced at him before smashing open the boarded up door. Cautiously stepping inside after Breakdown, Bulkhead looked around but the place was utterly deserted. Dust coated every surface and there was various objects latterly the ground.

Honestly, he’d interfaced in far rougher places.

Speaking of interface……

“Did they..?” Bulkhead asked, voice trailing off as he gestured towards Breakdown’s groin.

The former Wrecker glanced down with a grimace but said. “No…never got that far.”

Bulkhead felt both relief and revulsion at that news, there was no doubt MECH would have not have left Breakdown’s interface equipment alone. And the Decepticon would have been completely helpless to prevent it. The very thought of being in that situation made Bulkhead’s gears clench, he was starting to understand why Breakdown wanted to _thank_ him for saving him.

“That’s….that’s good,” Bulkhead mumbled, feeling incredibly inadequate but what else could he say.

“Yeah,” Breakdown said gruffly and the two of them just stood there, not saying anything and barely looking at the other.

Well, this was fragging awkward.

“Look,” Bulkhead said. “I wasn’t exactly expecting this so…I’m gonna need to warm up first, so….lie down or…something.”

“What are you gonna do?” Breakdown asked, single optic narrowed.

Bulkhead offered him a smirk.

“Eating you out should do it.”

The yellow optic blinked a bit in surprise but it wasn’t an unreasonable request. Bulkhead needed something to get him going and since the two of them weren’t going to start cuddling and whatnot, this was the easiest way to do it. Besides, he doubted Breakdown was super revved right now, Bulkhead might enjoy giving out a good pounding but it helped if your partner was hot and slick first.

“Guess that’s right,” the Decepticon mused, going over to a pile of

“Wait a click,” Bulkhead said and when Breakdown looked questioning at him, he produced a pair of cuffs and said. “Attach yourself to that pipe.”

“You want me to put those on?” Breakdown stated flatly.

“Yeah,” Bulkhead agreed. “Give me some credit, you might stab me the moment I get down. Let’s make things safer.”

“Fair enough,” Breakdown accepted. “But how do I know you won’t take me prisoner?”

“If I did, it’d get out _how_ I caught you and Miko would never let me hear the end of it,” Bulkhead said wryly. “This is just between us, we’re putting aside our faction for just this one thing. Once it’s over, we _both_ go our separate ways and it’s all back to normal. Fair?”

“Fair,” Breakdown acknowledged, they were both taking a risk with this, best to set things straight at the beginning. “Toss ‘em.”

Bulkhead did as asked and Breakdown attached one cuff to a hand before raising both to the pipe as soon as he was settled. The green Autobot stepped over and attached the other, so now Breakdown was firmly cuffed to the large pipe. With effort, Breakdown probably would manage to break free but not before Bulkhead noticed.

There was a sense of hesitation in the air, they were essentially trusting each other to go through with this according to what they’d agreed and yet, that was going against their natural instincts. Bulkhead knew this could easily be a colossal mistake and yet the temptation for some rough interface was too much for him to pass up. And it wasn’t as though Breakdown wasn’t taking a risk by doing this.

Still rather cautiously, Bulkhead knelt down between Breakdown’s spread legs. Without needing to be asked, the Con’s interface panel came apart with a click and slid out of sight. The spike was within it’s sheaf but the valve was completely bared. With a careful finger, he leant forward to gently touch the rim.

Breakdown flinched slightly but made no other protest. Bulkhead drew back for a moment but then returned to his careful exploration of the unaroused valve. He circled the rim for a few seconds before giving the inner part a gentle probe.

“Not going soft on me?” Breakdown challenged as Bulkhead stared intently at the valve before him.

“Just making sure there’s no hidden surprises,” the green bot muttered causing the Mech above him to let out a bark of laughter.

“That ain’t my style,” Breakdown chuckled, amusement in his tone.

“So no one would expect it,” Bulkhead pointed, deciding that it probably was safe but he’d rather make sure than stick anything in and get it crushed or ripped off. Tactics had gotten pretty dirty over the course of the War and he’d learned to be wary of so called ‘freebies’, especially ones like this.

Breakdown just made another noise of amusement. Idly hoping he hadn’t put any ideas into the Con’s processor, Bulkhead came even closer and pressed his lips to the valve, feeling a shiver of anticipation run through the other Mech’s frame. He smirked slightly to himself before giving it a light suck. Breakdown flinched slightly but in pleasure rather than fear.

Huh, looks like the former Wrecker wasn’t finding this so adverse after all.

“Like that?” he asked slyly before teasing the rim a little with his gloassia.

“Get on with it,” Breakdown said impatiently.

“Heh,” Bulkhead chuckled before getting on with the matter at hand. It was rather fun to tease the Con but he didn’t want to risk the delicate balance they had right now. So he started to both kiss and suck at Breakdown’s valve, drawing out more lubricant and more pleasurable noises from the Con above him.

He grasped one of the bluish thighs, hitching it aside so he had better access but also so he could caress the metal there. He could confess he was a little rusty at this, it had been a while after all, but he was confident everything was coming back. Breakdown certainly wasn’t complaining yet.

For a Con, he didn’t taste too bad and as far as he was aware, Breakdown had never messed around with Dark Energon. Bulkhead had no idea how that would make a bot taste but he doubted it would be good. He smirked slightly, probably no one would go down on Megatron now, not after the slagger had ruined his body. And he probably didn’t even realise it.

“Heh,” he chuckled to himself before running his finger along the lightly glowing rim before him.

“Uh…..what’s so funny?” Breakdown wanted to know, squinting down at him.

“Nothing,” Bulkhead said quickly, still with a slag eating grin on his face as Breakdown huffed.

“Sure,” he scoffed before biting back a moan as Bulkhead started to probe inwards.

He pressed against the inner walls, feeling just a bit of movement. Good, it wouldn’t be so difficult getting further in. He continued to carefully work his finger in, there wasn’t too much resistance but he still needed to spend some time on it. While his finger was busy, he used his thumb to rub at Breakdown’s exterior node, an action guaranteed to produce good results.

“Ohhhh,” the Con groaned, shifting as this action sent a buzz right through his body.

“Getting warm?” Bulkhead asked, digging in a touch more.

“Mmm,” Breakdown grunted, moving his body against Bulkhead’s hand.

Bulkhead dug in more and more, adding another finger once there was enough stretch. His thumb kept up constant stimulation of that sensitive node, he could literally feel Breakdown’s charge build up. The noises the Con was making were very good for arousing Bulkhead, his spike was starting to strain against it’s sheaf, he’d have to take it out if it got any harder.

“Gonna come for me?” Bulkhead now asked huskily, Primus, he wanted to see him overload before he fragged him.

“Uh…..gotta have to…… _huff_ ….work harder,” Breakdown gasped out but managing a challenging smirk all the same.

“That a fact, huh?” Bulkhead said wryly. “Then I’ll just have to be a little…. _rougher!”_

He dug his fingers in even harder, he knew Breakdown could take it. There was only growing pleasure in the Con’s field, yeah, he was definitely turned on. And that in turn was arousing Bulkhead, his spike was starting to peek out of its sheaf, it wouldn’t take much for it to be fully extended.

“Uh…….uhhh,” Breakdown moaned, his optic closed while his face twisted in desperate hunger.

“Almost there,” Bulkhead murmured, really working his fingers in there now, scissoring and thrusting them inside the clenching valve. Breakdown’s gasps were becoming more and more frantic, his whole frame was trembling almost violently. Energy was starting to crackle in the air, the green Wrecker grinned in victory.

“AHH!” the Con gasped out with a cry, his body arching upwards and his valve clenching hard around Bulkhead’s fingers as overload finally hit him. Liquids spurted out, completely coating Bulkhead’s hand and Breakdown’s thighs. Bulkhead smirked and withdrew his fingers, lifting them up to lick the sweet fluid on them.

“Uhh,” moaned Breakdown, his body settling back down as the overload died away.

“That was fun,” Bulkhead smirked. Breakdown made a huffing sound.

“Hmph, you _warmed_ up enough now?” he managed to pant out.

“Oh yeah,” Bulkhead confirmed, glancing down at his spike which was fully pressurised now and begging to bury it’s self in a tight valve.

“Hnn….get on with it then,” Breakdown grumbled, flexing his arms slightly.

Bulkhead paused before thinking ‘frag it’ and reached up to undo the cuff. Breakdown blinked in surprise as his arms fell away.

“Don’t make me regret that,” Bulkhead said pointedly while thinking that bemused look was rather funny.

“Alright,” Breakdown said softly and he grasped Bulkhead’s forearms as the other braced himself.

A very small part of Bulkhead still couldn’t believe he was really doing this, about to frag the living daylights out of one of his worst memories. However, this really was a small corner of his mind as most of it was taken up with how hard his aching spike was and how much he was going to enjoy this.

He looked into Breakdown’s bright yellow optic for a moment, detecting no deceit, just anticipation and a certain amount of lust. Then with a thankfully fluid movement, he thrust into the hot, slick valve and his deep groan was lost amongst Breakdown’s own loud moan. Bulkead kept moving until he was all the way in but then had to stop because the feedback he was getting was so intense. Breakdown wasn’t doing any better, his mouth gaping open as his valve clenched hard around the thick spike piercing him.

“Aww frag,” Bulkhead gasped out, he’d forgotten what this felt like, how good it was.

It was like his spike was literally congratulating him for what had clearly been a sound piece of judgement.

“Uhhhhh……,” Breakdown groaned, his fingers digging into the Autobot above him painfully.

Gathering his energy, Bulkhead started to move, sliding in and out. It was a little slow going at first, it was such a tight, delicious squeeze that he literally could not go any faster. As he continued, progress became easier which pleased him. He really wanted to take this opportunity to pound his old enemy into the ground.

Hammer him as it were.

“Heh…..heh heh,” he chuckled, unable to stop himself.

 _“Uhhh_ ….what are you smirking at….. _hahhhh?_ ” Breakdown asked before letting out another moan.

“Just….mmm…..thinking……it’s……uuuhhh _….hammer time!”_ Bulkhead managed to get out without collapsing into laughter.

Breakdown groaned once more but this one sounded a little more pained than lustful. Personally, Bulkhead thought it was rather apt.

“Don’t wanna….uh…say it?” he teased.

“No,” Breakdown said flatly, which was impressive.

“Aww, come on,” wheedled Bulkhead as Breakdown rolled his optic.

“No,” Breakdown repeated so Bulkhead leaned down.

“I’ll blow you…..”

“I hate you,” Breakdown mumbled after a moment’s pause.

“I know,” Bulkhead said happily. “So……”

“Urgh,” the Con grumbled but Bulkhead was buried deep in his valve and wasn’t moving, just giving him that stupid eager expression. “Fine.”

“Yell it like you mean it,” whispered Buklhead, getting ready to start thrusting.

“Its….. _HAMMER TIME!!!!_ Breakdown roared making Bulkhead whoop in triumph and move his hips into action. Breakdown’s molten hot valve greedily sucked in his spike every time he pounded into it, the passage was so much easier.

Breakdown’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as his inner nodes were hit again and again with incredible force, sending electric bolts of through his body. His own spike had escaped it’s sheaf and was leaking copious liquid but his entire focus was what was happening within his valve. Frag, he hadn’t been fragged like this in ages, this was a _very_ satisfactory spike.

“Oohh…..ooh…..yeahhhhh,” Breakdown gasped with a wanton moan, still gripping his temporary lover hard. They were moving together, Breakdown shoving his hips up as much as physically possible while Bulkhead repeatedly slammed his spike into the welcoming valve.

Bulkhead smirked, those expressions Breakdown were pulling were pretty hot. Just seeing his mouth gape open, moans coming from it while his optic was glazed over in lust was almost enough to make him overload then and there. Speaking of overload, he could already feel it building up within him. He didn’t even care that he’d promised to suck Breakdown’s spike, he’d leave him in a pile of jelly by the time he was finished.

“You’re gonna overload hard for me!” Bulkhead declared. “I’m gonna make you scream!”

Breakdown let out a bark of laughter, shifting his legs wider apart to give Bulkhead even more access. He happily took it, one of his hands grasped Breakdown’s hip to allow smoother thrusts. In another situation, he would have kissed the Mech below him but that would be going too far for both of them.

Just doing this was enough of test, it wouldn’t do to add any complications to the mix.

“Ahh!!!” Breakdown cried out again, it was getting closer to the sweet bliss of overload.

His harsh cry spurred Bulkhead onto greater efforts to bring them over the brink, he’d been denied for so long, now he was going to reap the rewards. If Breakdown left this place with anything but shaky legs, he wouldn’t have done his job properly.

And then in came, in such a big rush that the two Mechs were caught by surprise as they cried out in utter ecstasy. Bulkhead roared as he pumped his powerfully hot load right into Breakdown’s valve and through to his chamber, filling him to the brim and spilling over. Breakdown moaned lowly at the sensation, not really noticing that Bulkhead thrust a few more times before ceasing.

He slumped down, his senses tingling away. Breakdown was in a similar condition, shaking with the after effects. Primus that had felt wonderful.

“How was that?” Bulkhead panted after they’d recovered a bit.

“Yeah….not bad,” Breakdown admitted, rubbing his face with a slightly shaky servo. Lowering, he offered the other a smirk and said.

“Now….you said something about blowing me off?”

………………………….

Considering how long it had been since he’d last interfaced, he’d definitely made up for lost time. He could give as much as he could take sucking Breakdown off, even if he had an unbearably smug smirk as he did so. Swallowing wasn’t a bother either, he was actually pretty proud of how well he’d done considering he was rather rusty at this particular skill.

He’d taken care of Breakdown’s smug expression by flipping him onto his front and giving him another good pounding. The Con’s cries of passion had made the previous action well worth it. He had absolutely no idea how much time had passed by the time he ran out of energy but he didn’t care.

“Uhhh….Primus,” he groaned, slumped over his lover as the last waves of overload left him. His body felt utterly spent, he’d pumped so much fluid into the Con below him that he’d probably drained himself. What a wonderful feeling it was.

“Get off, lugnut,” Breakdown grumbled, also rather exhausted.

Bulkhead grunted, gathering his strength, he grasped the other Mech and rolled them both onto their sides. His preference after such a thorough fragging was to remain inside his partner, prolonging the sensation of filling another. Breakdown mumbled something, however he did not shove Bulkhead away so the green Mech was happy to remain as he was.

They simply stayed that for an unknown length of time, simply allowing their bodies to require and their processor’s reboot. After what they’d just done, neither felt inclined to jump up and energetically drive off.

Just as he was idly thinking that he’d need to find some way to clean up, Breakdown suddenly spoke.

“How can you stand being near humans?” he questioned, making Bulkhead pause.

“Because most aren’t like MECH,” he finally said softly. “That’s like saying everyone’s like Airachinid.”

Breakdown’s expression twisted slightly.

“So they’re more like your pet?”

“They’re all different…..like us,” Bulkhead stated. “But most wouldn’t do what MECH did.”

“Hmm,” was Breakdown’s response so Bulkhead added. “You know Miko’s the one that convinced me to go in and get you?”

“What?” Breakdown exclaimed in surprise. “Why?”

“Eh, she pointed out I couldn’t whoop your aft if you were in pieces,” Bulkhead said with a small smile. “And she was right.”

“Hmm,” Breakdown said again but a little more thoughtfully.

Bulkhead didn’t bother to press the issue, Breakdown could make up his own mind about humans. He guessed he couldn’t blame him for being a bit leery of them but he wouldn’t allow him to start hating on Miko and the other kids. They fell into silence again, both of them just focused on recovering themselves. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could have been, they’d gained satisfaction and neither of them had tried any tricks.

The stillness of the night was eventually broken by the distant sound of what sounded like a jet. They both tensed slightly, listening intently as the sound grew.

“If Starscream comes busting in, I’m gonna slag him,” Bulkhead muttered.

“Don’t want a threesome?” Breakdown said completely innocently causing Bulkhead to choke. “What!!?”

Breakdown just smirked and Bulkhead scowled. “Fragger.”

The smirk grew but the blue Mech simply said. “That sounds more a human craft, we’re safe.”

“Good, cause Scream or any other Con wouldn’t have liked the aft pounding I’d have given ‘em,” Bulkhead stated sternly.

Breakdown chuckled, whatever it was, the aircraft was already moving away. They were safe from discovery. The smell of ozone and transfluid gradually died away until it merely lingered in the air. Their bodies were cooling nicely and their limbs didn’t feel so leaden anymore. They were in something of a light doze, tempting as it was to fall fully into recharge, which was just a bit too intimate for them.

Bulkhead still hadn’t withdrawn and Breakdown appeared content to let him remain. Eventually of course, it had to end.

“It’ll be light soon,” Breakdown suddenly muttered, making Bulkhead stiff sleepily.

“Huh? Whazzat?”

“Dawn’s approaching,” Breakdown stated. “We’d better get going. Come on.”

“Alright,” Bulkhead acknowledged, stretching and pulling away from the Con who made a small muffled sound as the spike left his valve. It was a shame to move but the other Mech was right, they had to get going.

Both Mechs moved off the pallet, glancing down at the stains covering their body, it had either dried or congealed. A visit to the wash racks was definitely in order. Bulkhead idly wondered what excuse Breakdown was going to offer to his fellows to explain his absence. Bulkhead himself wasn’t really sure what he was going to say other than he’d just gone for a long drive.

“I don’t owe you anymore,” Breakdown declared, giving him a very stubborn look.

“No, you don’t,” Bulkhead agreed, surprised that it was strange to be parting from the Con. “Next time we meet, I’ll thrash you.”

“Hah,” Breakdown scoffed but neither wanted to get into a fight right now so didn’t offer any other challenge.

Bulkhead wasn’t really fussed about the mess they’d left behind, the place was dusty enough to indicate no one came here. Ratchet would scold if he knew but he wasn’t going to find out.

Breakdown was currently rubbing away some of the smears with a cloth. This whole experience still felt a little surreal, who would have thought Breakdown would propose such a thing? Made him wonder for a moment what might have happened if Starscream hadn’t shown up when they’d chased away MECH.

“What?” Breakdown challenged, noticing the thoughtful look.

“Just thinking,” Bulkhead said.

“What about?” Breakdown questioned.

“That it’s just as well it wasn’t Optimus you fragged,” he explained thoughtfully and the other Mech looked confused.

“Why?” he asked.

Bulkhead smiled sardonically and said. “Cause he’d ask you to join the Autobots.”

Breakdown’s mouth opened but Bulkhead said musingly. “Just as well I know you better than that, huh?”

There was a pause before Breakdown coughed and muttered. “Yeah, right.”

They slowly walked aside, noting that the dark of the night was beginning to lighten. The start of a new day was fast approaching.

“I’m gonna drive off,” Bulkhead stated, gesturing in a random direction. If Ratchet or one of the others decided to lock onto his location, best he be away from Breakdown.

“Then I’ll go that way,” Breakdown agreed with a nod. “See you around.”

“Yeah, see you,” Bulkhead said, watching as the other transformed and started off.

A slight flash caught his attention and he looked to see the sun peeking over the horizon and he smiled.

What a beautiful morning to be alive.


End file.
